Ssliyn
The planet Ssliyn is the former home planet of Nebula Jazz protagonist Qin Tlo'aztlu'ak and home to the reptillian humanoids known as "lizard people", and was first visited by the Nebula Jazz team in Season 1, Week 7. It is ruled by a government known as "The 12 Serpentes". DISCLAIMER: This article is almost entirely based on season 1, week 7 and may be outdated. Inhabitants Ssliyn is inhabited by a species of reptillian humanoid sentients known as "lizard people", though this name is very misleading, since its races include reptilian humanoids of many different types. Qin, for example, has been described as being of a race similar to the Komodo Dragon. This type of lizard man is also the most widely recognised race, and knowledge of the many races is not common anymore in the universe. The lizard people were originally extremely emotional creatures, which was the main origin of their warlike sentiments. Mainly males were affected by this, however, and the females are described as having more control over their emotions, making them generally quite cold and cruel. However, during the Alexatronian onslaught, a member of the 12 Serpentes known as T'lassia the Great, forced the other 11 members of the council to pass a new law, requiring all citizens to bottle up their emotions in jars. This made the lizard people very cold, calculated and amoral. This law is still a big part of lizard culture, and not abiding by it is punished strongly. Another product of their emotional nature is a heavy reliance on pheromones for communication and recognition. During periods of heavy emotion, great quantities of these natural chemicals are sprayed out of glands near the neck, which can influence the emotions of nearby sentients. This has been known to cause many an accidental slaughter or massacre among the lizard people, by means of an emotional chain reaction, which can produce gigantic clouds of pheromones, affecting entire cities. Current State Ssliyn is described as being a dry wasteland of a planet, with a dry atmosphere. It is mostly covered in ruins of infrastructure and cities from the Golden Age of Slyn, giving the planet as a whole a very post-apocalyptic feel. Ssliyn's nature is incredibly polluted, and the ground is mostly toxic and infertile. It is now home to a quite small population of lizard people, a small part of whom seem to have gone back to primitive, nomadic ways, like a small Gecko tribe our protagonists come across in their visit to Ssliyn. The planet is currently put under an unexplained quarantine by the Mengasi empire, and the only way to enter or leave the planet is through its artificial ring: A gigantic ring of debris left over from the Battle for Ssliyn which is considered to be the last battle in the Alexatronian onslaught. This ring is widely known for its ability to hide anyone from galactic authorities, and is therefore home to many bandits and criminals, including a gang who make use of heat seeking, piranha-like robots who try to loot our protagonists' tug ship during their first visit to the planet. History The Golden Age of Ssliyn A long time ago, the lizard people of Ssliyn were the most powerful and widely feared sentients in the universe. Having access to a formidable fleet, and a large, murderous population. The Ssliyn empire included thousands of planets, and was more or less untouchable for a long time. The higher social classes (mainly the lizard people) lived in great luxury and comfort. The Alexatronian onslaught and the fall of the Ssliyn empire After aeons of being on the very top of the food chain and social ladder, the lizard people became arrogant and ignorant. Because of their untouchable status, they felt no more need to keep up with the military status of other nations, and soon their weaponry became very outdated. Other nations started to take note of this weakness, and over time, they became way more technologically advanced, and began to carefully take over the edges of the Ssliyn empire. The lizard people barely noticed this, as their empire had grown too big to be properly policed, and their god complex made them believe they were still completely untouchable. Slowly but surely the Ssliyn empire started to collapse, and the lizard people became distressed. Because of their extremely emotional nature, they were hell bent on revenge, and never took the time to properly strategise or notice they were clearly on the losing side. Shortly after the regulations on emotions placed by T'lassia the Great were passed, the Alexatronian armies had pushed the empire back to the planet Ssliyn itself, and the onslaught culminated with the Battle for Ssliyn. In an amoral attempt to end this battle, the lizard people decided to detonate their own armies, simultaniously destroying the Alexatronian army, and ending the battle without a real victory on either side, but with the Ssliyn empire now forced into obscurity. The Decline of Ssliyn Suddenly a very poor nation, Ssliyn completely collapsed economically. Since the planet had been the capital of an empire, it was covered in now mostly empty cities, and had relied entirely on import. The planet could in no way support itself, and had to go back to more primitive ways of surviving in the ruins of their former glory. Politics and Social Hierarchy Traditionally, on the highest social position on Sslyin we would find the members of the 12 Serpentes. This group of abnormally large and powerful lizard people (around 30 ft tall) ruled over the planet Ssliyn. The position was hereditary. The group consisted of mainly women, as women are considered above men in lizard culture, due to the emotional instability of males. As of episode 10, the last remaining member is empress Vasj Z'poth'tar. One step lower, we would find the guardians of the 12 serpentes. These lizard people were also considerably larger than the average lizard person, and underwent heavy training over a long period of time. the main purpose of the guardians was to protect the 12 serpentes, and it is implied they had heavy influence in the police force as well. As of Episode 10, the last remaining (though disgraced) members are Qin Tlo'aztlu'ak and Croxep the Unwavering. Below this, we would most likely find the prsonal guard of he 12 serpentes, followed by the main police force, women, men and the unjarred. However, this is not explicitly stated. Category:Planet